world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081814-RysporMeouet
TC: Meouet knocks on Ryspors door. GT: ~"Come in," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ rather breathily.~ TC: Meouet opens the door. "Ryspor, I come to attempt to assist in your..." She looks around. GT: ~Ryʃpor appearʃ to be doing pvʃhvpʃ.~ TC: "Are you well?" GT: ~"Better than...ever," he pantʃ. "Why do yov aʃk?"~ TC: "Oh. You know. The whole Remade Primer bit." TC: She closes the door and sits on the floor. GT: ~"I'm making good...progreʃʃ. After thiʃ...I plan to ʃeek ovt the Herald, and then retvrn...to LOWAD to collect more griʃt and...boondollarʃ." He pavʃeʃ to wipe ʃweat from hiʃ brow.~ TC: "What are your requirements this time around?" GT: ~"Maʃter all fraymotifʃ there are to learn, train with the Herald, comport myʃelf honorably in a dvel with him, craft Legendary armor, ʃlay my Denizen ʃingle-handedly, and make a deal with the Horrorterrorʃ." He lookʃ ʃlightly nervovʃ at that laʃt one. "Aʃ yov can tell I have my work cvt ovt for me."~ TC: "Ah yes. You do seem to have quite a bit to do." TC: "If you need assistance, you know that I aim to keep the Oracle happy. Please just let me know." GT: ~"I'm afraid I mvʃt do thiʃ on my own. It'ʃ a matter of principle." He ʃwitcheʃ to ʃitvpʃ, and pavʃeʃ, looking ʃlightly melancholy. "I have to ʃhow her I trvly do care for her."~ TC: "I understand. Moreso... I am here to make sure you don't fuck up." GT: ~"I will not," he ʃayʃ ʃimply.~ GT: ~"I cannot afford to."~ TC: "Good." GT: ~"I mvʃt admit, I am tempted to vʃe my ʃpare henʃhin pen to give me an edge, bvt itʃ aʃpect iʃ...trovbling, to ʃay the leaʃt."~ TC: "I am aware... unless you are referring to yet another poor decision of yours." GT: ~"Ah, no, it'ʃ not qvite the pen yov're thinking of." He pvllʃ it ovt. "I created it whilʃt alchemizing my Legendary weapon. It iʃ a Dark aʃpected verʃion of the pen." He lookʃ at it with trepidation. "Fancy Fighter Hello ʃiren."~ TC: "Dark Henshin pens don't sound beneficial at all, if my understanding of these things is correct. That you become consumed by the compulsion the pen gives you?" GT: ~"Moreʃo than vʃval, yeʃ, I wovld conjectvre. However, the powerʃet I ʃo briefly explored aʃ Ryʃpra waʃ qvite intereʃting in natvre, and another common factor of Dark itemʃ iʃ amplification of power. Thvʃ it may prove a helpfvl tool in battle if I am able to maʃter my impvlʃeʃ."~ TC: "It is my understanding that you cannot master the impulse of your... pale feelings. I would caution you to remember that Balish wasn't really permitted one of those either." TC: "It is just a fact." GT: ~"I thovght that ʃhe wovld be more vnderʃtanding thiʃ time, having gone throvgh thiʃ once already." He ʃighʃ. "I did not know then what I had done to her."~ TC: "Hindsight is helpful. Just don't repeat your mistakes. We both know how this could end." GT: ~"Indeed." With a grvnt, he finiʃheʃ hiʃ final ʃitvp, and fallʃ onto the floor, ʃimply lying there and breathing heavily. "Goodneʃʃ, theʃe paʃt few dayʃ have made me ache in placeʃ I waʃ not aware were capable of aching."~ TC: "I can give you something that will numb you to that. But I haven't tested it on trolls yet. And then you're also more likely to overexert yourself." GT: ~"I covld certainly vʃe ʃomething like that. I'm reaʃonably certain I can keep myʃelf from going overboard."~ TC: "I'll make sure to whip it up for troll consumption in a night or two." GT: ~"My thankʃ." He ʃmileʃ tiredly.~ TC: "Get some rest." TC: She stands up and heads toward the door. GT: ~"Yeʃ, that'ʃ...I'll do that, I think." He dragʃ himʃelf off the floor, collapʃing on the bed. "I'll talk to yov later, Meovet."~ TC: She waves and exits the room quietly